


One Great Dream

by sleepycarit



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: April Fools' DLC, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/M, Fluff, POV Alternating, Spoilers, start of something??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepycarit/pseuds/sleepycarit
Summary: **April Fools' DLC Spoilers**Reader was playing the April Fools' DLC, and got the Normal End where Zen recognizes you both are in different dimensions. Somehow, he ends up in yours.(Just an idea, may or may not continue this)





	1. Chapter 1

“Even when you turn your eyes away from me and return to your real life, I’ll be sending my love across all the dimensions…”

Normal Ending. I was playing the newest update, hoping for a good ending one more time, and I got a normal ending. I felt my heart sink as Zen poured his heart out, realizing that he could never be with me. “I… I didn’t ask for these emotions…” I said, slumping down into my bed. I looked at the time and noticed it was getting late. “I should probably take a shower, I’ve got class in the morning. Plus, it’s better than thinking about that ending…”

I took my time in the shower, plugged in my phone, and went to bed, admittedly feeling a bit better. I hoped a good night’s sleep would get my mind off of the whole situation.

* * *

 

I plopped down on my couch, letting out a dejected sigh. I couldn’t get any sleep after getting one of the biggest shocks of my life. I love [Name] so much, but… I can never truly be with her. This whole time, I’ve only been talking to some imitation of her. Why couldn’t I ever see that until now? Best birthday ever. I just wish I could forget the whole thing, that way [Name] and I could both just be happy together. But, I really wish that I could be with her too, the real [Name]… “I… I need to take a smoke.”

I turned on some music to clear my head, and as I was about to grab my cigarettes, everything went white. The sound of the music faded, like it was moving further and further away. I closed my eyes, hoping that it would just all be over soon.

When I opened my eyes again, everything was dark, except for the light of a clock. My eyes adjusted to the low light, and I could see that I was standing in a bedroom. Someone was asleep in the bed against the opposite wall, a girl cuddling some stuffed animal. Trying to make sense of everything, I started to look around her room. She had posters on the wall, a few drawings, and some pictures, probably of her and her friends.

Looking further, I see what looks like a school ID badge. But the name on the badge… “[Name]?” I whispered. There’s no way, it can’t be… This kind of thing just doesn’t happen. But, I have to be sure… I lightly shake the girl’s shoulder, trying to wake her up. “[Name]? [Name], wake up.” My voice started to sound more desperate, but I needed to know what was going on.

“Hmmm, Zen?” she said groggily, making my breath hitch. It couldn’t be… “This must be a pretty nice dream if you’re here. I felt kinda bad after seeing you like that… Get over here and hold me, please?” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Is this really [Name]? I can’t believe it… I jumped in her bed and held her close, her breathing slowing as she fell back to sleep. I stared at her in awe and disbelief as I finally felt tired. “She’s here. She’s really here,” I thought to myself as I was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

I was having the greatest dream before my alarm went off. I wished I could just go back to sleep, continue with that dream, and just stay in bed all day. But my class starts in a couple hours, so I forced myself to wake up. Before I could turn off the alarm though, I saw an arm reaching over me. “Don’t worry babe, I got it. Good morning~” I instantly froze. That voice… There’s no way. I rolled over in bed and saw Zen laying there, holding me. “My dream… was real? What…??”

“Please don’t be scared, [Name]. I don’t know how I got here either, but I woke you up and you said to hold you. I couldn’t believe it was really you at first either, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to finally hold you in my arms…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/MC try to make sense of the whole situation, but MC has class. Some cute happens.

_“Please don’t be scared, [Name]. I don’t know how I got here either, but I woke you up and you said to hold you. I couldn’t believe it was really you at first either, but I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to finally hold you in my arms…”_

Zen is in my bed. Zen’s arms are wrapped around me. Zen is supposed to be a fictional character. This kind of thing doesn’t just happen. He’s giving me that loving stare of his. My dream was not a dream at all. Zen is really in my bed… Why is Zen in my bed? HOW IS ZEN IN MY BED??

“So… I’m extremely confused here,” I said, unable to piece my thoughts together. “Let’s try to make sense of this,” he said, closing his eyes in thought. “The last thing I remember is our talk about living in different dimensions. I went to smoke, since I couldn’t sleep after that shocking bit of information, and then I was here.”

“I just can’t wrap my head around this… Look, I have class in an hour. Can you stay here until I come back? We can talk about this more once we’ve had a bit of time to settle down,” I suggested. “That’s fine. But, could we talk about this more over a date, perhaps?” His arms tightened around me as I looked him in the eyes. “You know how I feel about you, babe. This whole thing is so confusing, but I finally get to be with you. I want to take you on a proper date.”

“…Alright, we can talk about this whole thing over dinner once I get back. But I really can’t miss class. Will you let go of me so I can get dressed?” He gave a hum of approval, kissed my forehead, and let me go. A bit flustered, I grabbed some clothes and quickly went into my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

* * *

 

I sighed as I tried to take in the whole situation. It’s really [Name], not another imitation. I’m still in her bed. I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in her pillows, taking a deep breath. This is the woman I love. And just beyond that door……. Do I hear the shower running? …I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. We’re both still confused and I refuse to take advantage of the situation.

I looked to the end of the bed and saw my jacket, which I must have taken off the night before. I picked it up, my phone and wallet in one pocket, and my cigarettes in the other. I got my phone and opened the chatroom, thankful to see Seven was there. I could still use the messenger, thank goodness.

**Zen** : Seven? Can you see this message?

**707** : Yeah lolol. Why wouldn’t I be able to?

**Zen** : This is going to sound weird, but… I’m with [Name] right now. I’m in her room. In a different dimension…

**707** : You’re right, it does sound weird lolol. Nice performance.

**Zen** : I mean it, Seven! I was at home, everything went white, and now I’m in [Name]’s room!

**707** : Whoa whoa, okay. I can try to look into it. Where is [Name] anyway?

**Zen** : She’s taking a shower before she has to leave for class.

**707** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Zen** : DO NOT. I’M LEAVING THE CHATROOM NOW.

Just as I left the chatroom, [Name] came out from the bathroom. “Beautiful as ever, babe,” I said with a wink. “Look, I’ll be back around dinner time. I’ll message my mom later and tell her you came over this morning. Just try to avoid her until I get back, but otherwise, make yourself at home,” she said as she was gathering a few things for class. “Your mom lives here? What should I say if I see her?” “Nothing. You’re a friend, and you came over to, uh… look over my notes from class. We can make up a better story for you later. I have to get going.”

“Wait,” I said, getting up to stop her. “Could I… give you a kiss before you go?” [Name] looked up at me and her cheeks flushed a bit. “…Yes,” she said. I smiled, cupped her cheek, and leaned closer to her, our lips barely touching. “Have a great day at school today, babe~” I said before claiming her lips. The kiss felt so right. I finally kissed the woman I love. However, the kiss lasted too short for my liking. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. “Thanks Zen… I’ll be off then,” she said with a smile as she left the room, closing the door behind her. When I heard her open and close the front door, I went back to her bed, got comfortable under her blankets, and let out a blissful sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you guys suggested any ideas. I have a few ideas that I could use, but anything would be appreciated. I don't know how far I'll go with this honestly. Writer's block just sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat down and got ready for class, trying to forget about the whole situation. I could think about Zen waiting for me, in my bedroom, some other time. Instead, I sent mom a message warning her about Zen. _Mom, I invited a friend over this morning to study my notes. Zen has been sick and missed a few classes, so I offered to help. I’ll introduce you two later._ Thinking that would suffice, I put my phone away and focused on the lecture again.

Halfway through the lecture, I felt my phone buzz again. Careful not to be seen, I took it out and saw a message from Zen.

**Zen:** How’s class going, Beautiful?~

I felt the heat rising to my cheeks. I looked left and right to see if anyone noticed, and typed a response.

**[Name]:** It’s alright, pretty boring.

**[Name]:** What’s going on with you?

**Zen:** Not much. Getting comfortable, laying low…

**Zen:** Looking around your room~

**[Name]:** You’re not going to find anything interesting.

**Zen:** That’s not true. I’m finally getting to see the real you here, babe.

**Zen:** Your sense of style, what kinds of things you like, your hobbies, all of it.

**Zen:** It’s just a chance to get inside your head.

**[Name]:** Zen… I… I have to go, there’s work I need to get done.

**Zen:** I’ll be waiting for you~

I let out a sigh and rested my head on the desk, trying to hide the blush I knew I had. He knew just what to say to get to me… Then, I felt my phone vibrate again. When I had seen that no one was looking, I pulled my phone back out to see… a selfie from Zen. He was holding my favorite stuffed animal on his lap and blowing a kiss at the screen. I quickly put my phone away and tried to focus on the rest of the lecture, hoping nobody would notice my obvious blush.

* * *

 

After teasing [Name] for a bit, I laid back on her bed and tried to decide how to pass the time. I didn’t have to think long though, because my stomach started growling. I checked that the coast was clear and walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich. Wait where does she keep her bread?

“So you must be Zen, then.”

I let out a regrettably girlish shriek and turned around to see (who I assumed to be) [Name]’s mother. “Oh, sorry. Just um, pretend you never heard that… I’m Zen, but [Name] must have told you about me. Nice to meet you.” What story had [Name] told her?

“Nice to meet you too, Zen. [Name] said you were here to study her notes from class. What is it that you were sick with?” Sick? “I’m sorry?” I questioned. “[Name] said you missed a few classes because you were sick. What were you sick with?” Me? Sick? I thought [Name] knew me better than that.

“Oh, right. I had a nasty case of the flu; awful fever,” I lied. “I’m feeling better now though, so there’s no chance of either of you catching it.” She eyed my almost-sandwich and said “Are you hungry? I was about to make some eggs if you’d like some.” “No thanks, [Name] and I are going to figure out what to eat for dinner once she gets back.” “Suit yourself,” she said, as she took the eggs out of the fridge. I finished making my sandwich and took it back to [Name]’s room to eat.

Her mom seemed nice. She didn’t pry too hard, and she didn’t think it was weird for me to be here without [Name]. I wonder when [Name]’s coming back… This sandwich is delicious.

* * *

 

As I walked in, I saw Zen at the kitchen sink. He didn’t seem to notice me, so I quietly walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. “Babe, you’re back!” he said. “How’ve you been?” He turned around in my arms and kissed my forehead. “I’ve just been relaxing today. I was just washing the plate I used for lunch. By the way, your mom seems nice.” “So you did meet then.”

“Now what’s this story about me getting sick? You know I don’t get sick, babe,” he said, while ruffling my hair. “It was the best story I could come up with at the time. Now come on, I’m supposed to introduce you two.” I grabbed his hand and walked to my mom’s bedroom. I knocked on the door and we both walked in.

“Mom, this is Zen, my classmate. I guess you guys met already though. We’re going to go get dinner before studying, so we’ll be back later.” “Alright, have fun honey. Nice to meet you again, Zen,” she said before we walked into the hall and shut her bedroom door. That went better than expected. “Zen, you can wait for me here. I want to change clothes before going out.” He kissed my hand and went to sit in the living room.

I chose to wear a cute yellow dress with matching shoes. Might as well dress up a bit for the date. After getting dressed and fixing my hair a bit, I went to meet Zen in the living room. When I came out, his eyes grew wide and he just stared at me. “You sure are great with your words, Mr. Actor,” I teased. “You’re beautiful, Princess. I feel like such a lucky man. I finally got to meet the real you, and now I get to see the real you looking so beautiful. Oh, you can’t hide that blush from me, babe.”

So he did notice then. “…Alright, let’s go,” I said with an embarrassed grin. He held the front door open for me as I walked out. After locking up, he took my hand and we walked down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea I had. I may continue this, but I need ideas. Send me some ideas if you want to see more of this~  
> Send me ideas here or on my Tumblr: http://sleepycarit.tumblr.com/
> 
> (This also inspired another multi-chapter fic I'm going to be working on)


End file.
